My Last Breath
by MysticalDreamer32
Summary: Songfic to Evanescence's song 'My Last Breath' Very sad...


This is a songfic from Evanescence's song My Last Breath. Very sad... please R&R! And don't expect it to continue from here... cause I don't plan on having it continue. Just so you know, it's in Hitomi's point of view. And here Hitomi is singing to Van... the lyrics have this ~*~*~ above it and below it. Does anyone know by chance how to make italics appear on fanfiction.net in the stories?  
  
Disclaimer: Evanescence and Escaflowne are NOT mine. Neither is the song or the lyrics.  
  
My life back on Earth continued on, but my love for Van still held strong.  
  
Our connection could never be broke, and our feelings showed strong as we spoke.  
  
But words could never hide the truth, even when hidden behind words of happiness.  
  
The long years past by with neither of us letting go of the hope that one day we could be together once again.  
  
Who knew that in the end, we would both need to let go.  
  
Who knew that death would pull us apart?  
  
But now as I lay here on the pavement, surrounded by my own blood, those questions don't seem impossible now.  
  
I call out to you one last time, hoping to see your face once more.  
  
In our own mind's eye, with the connection we share, we meet in the place of our own.  
  
You smile, but my smile in return is heartbreaking.  
  
My wounds from the real world suddenly become visible to you and I collapse from weakness.  
  
Your sturdy arms catch me effortlessly but your legs loose their strength as you sink to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Looking into my eyes, I see your brown depths have no end. The pure emotion shows as you realize what is happening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I feel my body start to go cold and I am unsure if you can still feel my presence with you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You know your secret will always stay with me and no one will ever know. The beam of light that has changed my life in so many ways will never strike me again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When you arrive in the vast whiteness of heaven, find me there, where we will be together... forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Your tears drop one by one onto my cheeks as you hold me so close to you. My words make you hold tighter and the water of your eyes flow more freely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You wish to never let go and hope that I won't disappear once you close your eyes. Do you wish to stay here with me? But once you wake from our world, the truth will not come easily, to know that I won't be there when you call out to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My time is running short, and we must say goodbye. Don't be scared to let go. We will meet again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hear as you desperately call out to me and already tear filled eyes spill once again. But as I gaze at you one last time, a shadow is cast over my vision. I tell him I love him, reach my hand up to his face to tenderly stroke the soft wet skin of his cheek, and give him one last smile before my eyes close forever, never to be opened again. My body vanishes and I leave my love alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Say goodnight (Holding my last breath)  
  
Don't be afraid (Safe inside myself)  
  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black (Are all my thoughts of you) Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I drift away, I hear him calling my name... calling my name as this world fades to darkness... and through the darkness, my tears shine like the stars, lighting the way for my angel. 


End file.
